Iron Man Armor Model 9
| Title = Iron Man Armor Model 9 | Aliases = Neo-Classic Armor | Model = 9 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Built to stop Firepower. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = David Michelinie; Bob Layton; Mark Bright | First = Iron Man #231 | Last = | HistoryText = Stark had been tinkering with this new bulkier armor behind-the-scenes before the first Armor Wars but was reluctant to use it because of it's high power capabilities. The design and color scheme was meant to be a redesign and reimagining of his classic armor. Initially it was just a project Stark had been working on in his free-time. Later on, Stark was forced to don the armor to stop Firepower after a miserable defeat earlier in which his current armor was destroyed by one of Firepower's missiles. Initially Stark planned to discard it after defeating Firepower; However, he continued to act as Iron Man after being inspired by his battles with Firepower. A cover story was made mentioning a fictitious Stark employee had died as Iron Man and Stark had made a new hire. A similar model was also used by Rhodes briefly. While searching for the scabbard of Excalibur, Iron Man's armor interacted with its protective power. Combining the armor with Excalibur allowed Stark and Doom to defeat an extra-dimensional eye monster. The armor reverted to normal; Stark is only aware of the incident due to its memory chip (Merlin used a spell to remove his and Doom's memory of the events). After being shot by Kathy Dare, Tony had a bio-chip implanted in his spine. In conjunction with a special under-suit, he was able to move in the armor. He readjusted the armor's cybernetic interface after the Mars Twins' attempt to control his bio-chip. As nerve damage grew from Kearson DeWitt's techno-virus and mental strain, Tony switched to other armors. Bethany Cabe used this armor to battle Ultimo. When Tony Stark undertook Stark Resilient, he dismantled and melted a model of this armor. Capabilities A Beta particle generator and solar converters became the armor's power source. As a result the armor was more powerful and faster. A security chip and anti-intrusion devices were added to prevent the armor's technology from being duplicated. The cybernetic interface adapted after Stark's spinal injury. Its battle computer could track up to 60 targets simultaneously. A cybernetic probe could link to other systems. A universal translator was added to boost communications. A booster pack was available for space travel, as well as a hydro module for underwater missions. The armor retained and improved the Silver Centurion's weaponry. An EMP was adopted from Force's usage of it. The gauntlets had a nozzle for freon or gas. An add-on could carry "titanium foam." It could also launch a "hyperwave" generator."Dragon Seed" storyarc An Energy shield was used to protect against energy attacks. "Protected senses" acted automatically to protect Stark's sight and hearing. When it was fused with Excalibur, the armor also featured invulnerability. All of the suit's normal functions were temporarily replaced with a magical equivalent. For example, instead of normal repulsors, it used "spell-shots." According to Merlin, the armor's power was dependent only on Stark's will. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor